


Sunday Morning

by GraduateGraduate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Grocery Shopping, Jeez Buck you let us run out of groceries again?, Kisses and snuggles, Like these guys are so embarrassing, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Race, Shouting from opposite sides of the grocery store, Steve blushes like constantly, sunday morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraduateGraduate/pseuds/GraduateGraduate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays are usually reserved for lazing in bed, but when Steve finds they're out of food, the three of them have to go grocery shopping.  He really can't take these guys anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Prompt:](http://graduategraduate.tumblr.com/post/129830792199/fic-prompts) I’m not sure how you feel about Sam Wilson (I’m partial to him) but I would love to see a scene with Steve and Bucky and Sam in a grocery store, with one of them with a list trying to control the other two running rampant thru the store.  
>  \- [actualangelsamwilson](http://actualangelsamwilson.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Unbetaed.

Steve blinks awake, the Sunday morning light filtering through the curtains.  He’s on his back, Buck tucked into his right side, legs intertwined with his.  Sam is sprawled out as he usually is, on his stomach, arms and legs out wide, on Steve’s left, his left hand resting on Steve’s stomach the only grounding contact between them. 

Steve takes a moment to admire how his boyfriends look in the early morning light.  Both look content and serene.  He doesn’t want to disturb them, but it’s customary for him to bring them coffee in bed Sunday mornings, since he’s always the first one up.  And Bucky is a bit of a monster before his coffee.  Steve gently ruffles Bucky’s hair and kisses his forehead as he untangles his leg from Buck’s.  He kisses Sam’s hand as he removes it from his torso and sneaks out from between them.

As the coffee maker is gurgling away Steve starts pulling things out for breakfast.  The egg carton feels a little lighter than it should if it were going to feed two super-soldiers and a man who manages to nearly keep pace.  And there’s only four slices of bread left.  He starts taking inventory of the rest of the food in their apartment.  Once he’s got a shopping list prepared, he returns to bed with three mugs of coffee (black for Bucky, two sugars for Sam, and a healthy helping of both sugar and cream for himself).

He finds Bucky’s shuffled over in the bed so he’s spooned around Sam, much as he was around Steve when Steve woke up. He leaves Sam’s mug of coffee on Sam’s bedside table knowing its aroma will wake him soon enough, and slides into Bucky’s usual space.  He leaves Bucky’s on his bedside table, and sips his own, browsing headlines on his phone.  He knows better than to wake Bucky up.

It doesn’t take long before Sam’s prying his limbs from Bucky’s grip, reaching for his cup of joe while sitting up in bed, Bucky grumbling and groaning between them.  Bucky thrashes in the sheets a bit, finding the edge of the duvet, pulling it up over his head.

“You guys ne’er close the curt’ns pro’r’ly,” he complains from under the covers.

“Waking up to natural light is good for you, Buck,” Steve chides.

“Noisnot,” Buck slurs sleepily.

“God, you’d think the serum woulda done something for the whining,” Sam grins widely, prodding Bucky good-naturedly in the leg with his foot.

Bucky finally surfaces from the covers, eyeing Steve’s mug greedily. 

“You better have one of those for me.”

Steve passes over Buck's coffee. “I know what’s good for my health.”  Steve sets his phone aside.  “Drink up.  We have to go shopping.”

Bucky groans, “That’s not how we spend Sundays.  I had real big plans of not getting out of bed today and not letting either of you get out of bed either.”

“Well apparently _someone_ took care of the cooking yesterday but failed to take stock of how low we were on _everything_ ,” Sam raises his eyebrows at Bucky.  His face says he has no idea who would ever do something like that.  His voice says otherwise.

Bucky grumbles into his mug, “Gotta do everything around here.”

Sam and Steve exchange a glance and laugh. 

***

Steve’s got the shopping list clutched in his teeth while he’s wrestling the quarter into the shopping cart and prying his cart loose from the rest.  Sam and Bucky are already through the automatic doors before Steve even has full control over the cart.

He can hear Sam and Bucky shouting as he rolls the cart into the produce aisle.

“Usual rules, same stakes?” Sam calls from somewhere in the bakery section.

“You know it!” Bucky yells back from the dairy aisle.

“You guys don’t even know what’s on the list!” Steve shouts.

Steve works his way methodically through the list.  He starts in the produce aisle, feeling avocados to find a few ripe ones for lunch. As he knots the bag, Bucky comes tearing around the corner.  He throws his armful of groceries – a box of frozen waffles, six bags of doritos in a range of flavours, and a gallon of milk – into the cart.

“Seriously, Buck?!” Steve holds up a bag of the chips and shakes them at Bucky’s back, running away from him again. “We don’t need these! These aren’t on the list!”

“I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS!” comes Buck’s voice from four aisles down.

“ME TOO!  STEVE, DON’T YOU DARE PUT THOSE BACK!” Sam must be somewhere in the meat section. 

Steve shakes his head and sighs, dropping the chips back into the cart.  At least Bucky had gotten the milk, he checks that off the list.

Steve is picking out red peppers when Sam comes screaming around the corner.  He drops his load of bread and bagels, bacon and chicken into the cart and takes off again.

“Thanks for at least bringing useful shit!” Steve calls after him.  The bagels and bacon weren’t on the list, but he checks off bread and chicken.

Steve wheels the cart down the coffee and tea aisle.  Both Sam and Bucky are running up the aisle at him.  Bucky sweeps an armful of random coffee bags from the shelf as he runs, adding it to his pile of frozen entrees.

Sam dumps his armful first, taking off again as he shouts, “pasta, rice, and tomato sauce!” over his shoulder. Steve ticks them off the list.

Bucky’s already run off again, leaving three mismatched bags of coffee, and twelve lasagnas behind.

“Bucky!  We don’t have the freezer space for these! And you _know_ I can make lasagna from scratch that’s better than this garbage!”

Bucky just cackles in response from a few aisles away.  Steve puts the bags of coffee back in their respective places, and grabs two bags of their usual brand.  He trades nine of the lasagnas for a bag of perogies when he gets to the frozen aisle.

Sam comes back, panting for breath as he drops off his stash.

“Canned. Soup. Tuna. Chickpeas. Beans.” Sam swipes at his forehead before taking off again.

Alright, tuna wasn’t on the list, but Steve can work with that.  He checks the other items off his list.

Bucky comes back and unleashes an onslaught of crackers, cookies, and chocolate on the cart.

Steve just sighs.  He checks the crackers off the list and wheels the cart down the next aisle.

“How many items left, Steve?” Sam calls from the other side of the store.

“Uh,” Steve consults his list. “One.”

“Dammit!  What are we missing?!” Bucky swears from an aisle over.

Steve suddenly hears a stampede heading his way.  Bucky and Sam are both sprinting flat out towards him.  Bucky is holding six blocks of cheese with a look of pure triumph on his face.  Sam’s racing along side him, grimacing with the effort to keep up, a 24-pack of toilet paper held over his head.

They both dump their last offering into the cart.

“Well?” Sam wheezes, leaning heavily against the cart.  “What was it?”

Steve laughs. “It was cheese, but-“ the rest of his statement is drowned out by Bucky’s whooping and Sam’s breathless cursing.  “BUT,” Steve raises his voice over theirs, “I forgot the toilet paper.  It should have been on the list." 

Sam claps his hands together and dances away from the cart.  “In yo’ _face_!” he shouts, pointing his fingers at Bucky.

Steve is blushing as he stacks the overflowing cart’s contents on the checkout belt.  Bucky has ripped the list from his hands, and he and Sam are both clinging to it, bickering over it as they tally their points.  Steve doesn’t know what the rules are or how the points are tallied and anytime he asks they plead the fifth.  Say he might bias the game if he knew how it worked.

But now Bucky’s calling Sam a _fucking cheat_ , and Sam’s laughing with his arms out like _whatcha-gonna-do-dems-the-breaks_ , and Steve is smiling apologetically at the cashier, red from the tips of his ears, to the top of his collarbones.  He really can’t take these fools anywhere.

Bucky calls for a recount in the car, and Sam holds on to his win.  He’s still rubbing it in Bucky’s face as they pack the groceries away.

After a proper lunch, Steve suggests they resume their Sunday.  The dishes are left forgotten and they head back to bed with fresh mugs of coffee.

“Alright, Sam,” Bucky sighs, “You won fair and square.  What’s your request today?” 

Sam smirks, “I want to top.”

Bucky’s eyes light up and he immediately quits pouting.  “You mean?”

“Yeah, Buck.” Sam presses a kiss to the top of Bucky's head. “You can be in the middle.”

Steve laughs at the pair of them.  The results are _always_ the same no matter who wins the shopping race, but Bucky always seems to be surprised by the outcome.

 

The three of them fall into bed, coffees forgotten.  Laughter is eventually replaced with quiet moans and hitching breaths.

Once the sheets are thoroughly messed, the three of them tangled together, dozing lightly, Sunday is finally back on schedule.


End file.
